1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device used with computers and, more specifically, to a device for connecting a portable computer to a docking station.
2. Background Art
The ease of traveling with portable computers, e.g. portable computers, has been one of the factors in their increasing popularity. A portable computer is often constructed with a liquid crystal display hingedly attached to the main body of the computer. The display panel also forms a cover for the keyboard, that is built onto the main body. Various ports are located along the rear side of the main body for attaching various input or output devices. However, the amount of time necessary to connect and disconnect a portable computer from peripheral devices is often inconvenient when a user is in a rush. To simplify the connection of portable computers to peripheral devices, a docking station is used to allow the portable computer to quickly connect and disconnect to a host of peripheral devices. The connection between the portable computer and the docking station is important for the effective use of the portable computer. Different techniques for connecting a portable computer to a docking station are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,182 to Lin entitled Computer Peripheral Engagement/Disengagement Mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,263 to Myers entitled Support Apparatus for Portable Computer Expansion Unit, U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,398 to Harrison entitled Manual Docking Apparatus Having Latch and Drive Mechanism for a Portable Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,292 to Paulsel entitled Portable Computer Docking Station With Removable Support Shelf Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,093 to Noguchi entitled Portable Computer Docking Device Having a First Rotatable Connector and a Second Connector, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,291 to Boyle entitled Portable Computer and Docking Station Having an Electromechanical Docking/Undocking Mechanism and a Plurality of Cooperatively Interacting Failsafe Mechanisms, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,358 to Johnson entitled Computer Docking System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,128 to Herron entitled Docking Module, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,180 to Mitchell entitled Disk Drive Ejector Mechanism with Latch and Ejector and Standby Switch, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,415 to Mitcham entitled Automatic Computer Docking Station Having a Motorized Tray, Cammed Side Connectors, Motorized Side Connectors, and Locking and Unlocking Pins.
I believe it may be possible to improve on the docking station connection devices of the contemporary art by providing a connecting device that is not motorized, that is simple to construct, that is economical to produce, that secures a portable computer to a docking station until a release is activated, and that prevents accidental separation of the computer from the docking station.